


Balance

by Pawthorn



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Drabble, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Post-Battle, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawthorn/pseuds/Pawthorn
Summary: When Revivify fails, a trade is made, and the balance is kept.
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & The Mighty Nein
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with specific characters in mind, but wanted to leave it open to interpretation.  
> Enjoy!

Revivify failed.

The battle was over. The Nein were gathered around their friend where she lay, cold and lifeless on the ground. The spell was cast.

It failed.

He looked around. His friends were pale with shock, gripped with fear and rage and disbelief. She was so important to them, dear to each in a unique and special way. She was dear to him as well.

Really, it wasn't a hard decision at all.

"Matron," he said quietly.

In the stillness of that moment, with life and death in the balance, he felt Her Attention.

"They need her. The world needs her. Her thread has been clipped, but there is more of her story yet to weave."

He could feel his friends' eyes on him. Curious. Concerned. Hopeful. Guilt twinged for a moment. He wished he could explain this choice to them, make them understand. But they would argue, even if they might agree, and there was no time.

He kept his eyes on her face to strengthen his resolve.

"You need a soul to keep the balance," he said. "But it needn't be hers."

He took a breath, felt the air fill his lungs, ribs expanding. The cool breeze ruffled his hair, and the wet earth pressed into his legs where he knelt. The myriad of scrapes and bruises collected in battle sang and throbbed. In that moment, he appreciated even the pain of living. He would miss it.

"Take me instead."

Vaguely, he heard his friends exclaiming around him, felt them grab at him, as if to keep him there by force. But it was all background sensation compared to the overwhelming, universal feeling of Acceptance. Then, he felt a tug, gentle but firm, like someone pulling a single thread to untie a tight knot. He felt disconnected from his muscles as he went limp, listing to the side. His vision grayed.

Someone caught him and held him. They were speaking, and they looked distressed. He was sorry for that. But they would be alright without him, he was sure. In time, they'd be alright. His vision drifted beyond their face. He could see the stars, bright and clear, more radiant than ever before. Gratitude welled up inside of him--for the life he had lived, for the love of his friends, for this final glimpse of beauty.

His head fell to the side as blackness closed in. His eyes drifted to the body beside him. He saw his friend's chest suddenly rise as life rushed in. After a few deep breaths, her eyes opened. She looked around, brow furrowed in confusion. Her gaze met his. He smiled.

Then, with a contented sigh, he let go, falling into endless black.

The sound of wings surrounded him.

Then, there was nothing.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my last Febuwhump, cause Life. Hope you enjoyed this little run, thanks for reading!


End file.
